


What About Us?

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Force Of Habit, Meet Force Of Nature [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Joseph had felt it in his gut, that this wouldn’t work out. His gut was rarely wrong.





	What About Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again. xD I’ve been trying to write for like, a week or two, now, and this is the best I can seem to do. xD Drawing has been easier, and it’s killing me. Anyway, this is for the Fanfiction-Friends’ Weekly Writing Prompt! This week’s prompt was **Character Flaws** , and I just got done watching Markiplier play The Evil Within 2, so, naturally, these two popped into my head. I hope you guys enjoy!

Joseph Oda had known from the second it began that it was only going to end in heartbreak. 

That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Sebastian Castellanos was known for being unpredictable. The only thing that _could_ be presumed was that, after work, he could be found crawling inside a bottle. For Joseph, that meant that he would be pulling him out of it and taking him home. He had never meant for his heart to get involved. He had never _wanted_ to get tied down to a man that couldn’t love him.

But that fateful night when he lugged Sebastian up three flights of stairs and into his apartment had changed everything.

Sebastian didn’t remember much, but he knew that they both woke up nude and rumpled beyond recognition the next morning. He’d slyly comment on Joseph’s body, or call him Joey when they were in the privacy of their squad car. Whenever they drove to this place, that place, and the other, his right hand was always on Joseph’s thigh.

For three months, Joseph Oda let his guard down around another human being. For three months, Sebastian Castellanos felt some semblance of normalcy in his broken shell of a life.

And then it all changed when they were sent to Beacon Mental Hospital. It felt like a suicide mission from the moment they entered the front doors, and Joseph found out too late that he would never leave. Damaged both physically and emotionally when Sebastian had to put him down, he realized right then that he could probably never be happy. Sebastian, too, could never have his happy ending. Maybe they’d done it to themselves. Maybe it was just life catching up to them. Whatever it was, much as Joseph hated himself for it, he couldn’t really bring himself to hate Sebastian.

Joseph Oda knew that this would end in heartbreak when it started, and like a moth to a flame, he didn’t care that he’d get his wings burnt.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I can’t remember if I’ve ever written for these two, but damn. I have so many feelings after watching The Evil Within 2. ; u; I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
